


The Thudding Heart of a Hunter

by littlesoldierdixon



Category: Rickyl - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, M/M, Mentions of Merle Dixon, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesoldierdixon/pseuds/littlesoldierdixon
Summary: Daryl Dixon's heart does strange things when Rick Grimes is around





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic I've written so it may not be the greatest but I randomly got inspiration one day and this is what happened! I hope you enjoy!

Daryl could feel it. He could always feel it; the quick thudding of his heart in his chest. He couldn’t pinpoint when exactly it started, it could’ve been since the beginning, but what he did know was that his heart always did strange things when Rick Grimes was around. It would race quickly when they were close together, and skip a beat at their simple touches. 

Daryl was used to the reaction that came from an unexpected touch, the panic being out of his control. This, however, was different. It wasn’t panic that caused this whenever Rick touched him; whether that be a simple hand on the back, or a grab of a hand to help him up, or the squeeze of an elbow. This was something foreign to Daryl. Rick’s touches were never unexpected. Daryl always seemed to know when they were coming. Because they knew each other, probably better than either of them knew themselves. Rick knew when Daryl needed the comfort of his touch and Daryl knew when Rick was going to give it to him. 

What was unexpected for Daryl, however, was that he found himself returning these touches. Returning the, what he hoped was, comfort to Rick. A hand on a back, a light tap to the stomach. 

This was unusual for Daryl; to love and be loved in return. An unconditional love. This was a new experience for him. Never in his life has he had someone that he cares so much about, that also cares for him as well. Yes, he had his brother before but this was something completely different. Rick’s a better man than Merle and he’s like the brother Merle never was. It was different to the rest of their family too. Daryl loves and cares for them and he knows they feel the same, but with Rick it’s on a whole other level. The connection is stronger. They get each other, understand each other. They know when words are necessary and when it’s okay to just sit in a comfortable silence. They didn’t need words, they could communicate through a simple nod of a head or a glance. Daryl liked this, being understood and not having to explain. 

A lot of what was between Rick and Daryl was left unspoken. An unspoken loyalty, an unspoken trust. The unspoken want, NEED, to always be close and have each other in their peripheral. It was unspoken that when they arrived at Alexandria, Daryl would share a house with Rick. They would sit together at dinner, thighs pressed tightly together. Rick would always look to Daryl for his opinion whenever there was a decision to be made. They’ve become like one well-oiled machine. In fact, the family very rarely saw the men apart and when they did the same question always came first; ‘Hey Rick, where’s Daryl?’ or ‘Hey Daryl, where’s Rick?’. 

They didn’t need to communicate how they were feeling, usually, either. They could read each other’s signs. Rick knew when Daryl was feeling nervous because he would bite his lip or chew his thumbnail. Daryl knew when Rick meant business because he tilted his head. Rick knew when Daryl was in pain because his breathing would be a little ragged and he’d avoid eye contact with him. Daryl knew when Rick was agitated because he’d run his hand through his hair. 

Daryl wasn’t sure what kind of feelings he has for Rick, though. He loved him like a brother. Like family. He loved everyone else like family too, but his heart didn’t do weird things when they were around. He didn’t find himself seeking out comforting touches from them and returning them, either. Daryl knew that out of everyone, Rick was the one he couldn’t lose. Couldn’t handle him dying that’s for damn sure. But he also couldn’t lose the friendship, the brotherhood, the connection between them. He depended on it now. He didn’t ever depend on anyone or anything in his life, until Rick Grimes came along.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this where it follows Daryl on his journey to figure out his feeling's for Rick but I wanted to post this first to see how it would be received so feedback would be much appreciated :)


End file.
